Czapra Tasseo
> Enter Name Your name is CZAPRA TASSEO and you are 9 SWEEPS OLD. You REALLY ENJOY NATURE, a lot. You are, in fact, a naturist: you live in the wild, playing with little forest creatures and cultivating stuff like some kind of Troll Pocahontas. Except you're not, because that would be stupid. You are WAY BETTER than something stupid like that because your naturist thing is all about SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST. Someone gonna get culled? Oh well, that's life. Looking for revenge? The KING OF MUSCLEBEASTS smiles upon your mission. You basically run around in the woods outsmarting trampling hoofbeasts and tricking prey off cliffs. You enjoy cliffs. They are cool. > Examine hive You sort of don't have one anymore! You could go back there if you wanted, but nature is superior. As stated, you live in the FUCKING WILDERNESS, OKAY? It is a pretty natural life out there with your cockatiel dad lusus. He's kind of useless, but he looks cool. Your NATURIST THING includes promoting the natural order in every way you can, and being fearless about hunting (no matter how cowardly your method is, you wimp). You wear clothes that you found in the street, and you put your symbol on them with some nasty moldy paint that you also found in the street. You're actually a YELLOWBLOOD but who cares about blood caste? The strong survive, as do the CRAFTY on account of being able to trick the strong into falling off cliffs because they aren't so smart sometimes. You type in and wear GREEN because it feels more natural, but you make no other outward effort to hide your blood color. Most trolls don't give a shit, because you act respectfully towards them regardless of caste. > Wait wait wait, go back. What's all this about musclebeasts and sort-of-hivelessness? Well, about one sweep ago, your hive was ARSONIZED by some asshole while you slept. You thought the fire would be the end of you, but through the smoke appeared the KING OF MUSCLEBEASTS to save you! He spoke to you: "BE WILD," and you knew that your mission was to begin a naturist religion of some sort. You left your past life and partly-burned hive, dropped some SERIOUS FUCKING SHROOMS, and never looked back. You appreciate FINE MUSCLEBEAST ART, but prefer to see the real thing in person instead. Their bulging muscles, their throbbing arms, and the strength of every forceful, thrusting conviction - everything about them is nobility incarnate. > Allocate strife specibi Because of your fun habits, you are an absconder rather than an advancer. Also you're very thinly built, so you don't think you could handle stabs so well. Your strife specibi are poisonKind and hallucinogenKind. You're pretty fucking twisted in how you use this stuff, and on the rare occasion that you have an opportunity to perform your signature TWO-CAEGAR TEA-LEAF READINGS for someone you don't like, you tend to them something a little SPECIAL in the bottom of the cup. That's just too bad for them! On Alternia, one should never trust a helping hand, even if you paid for it. > Examine fetch modus Well since we were just on the subject of tea-leaf readings, why not come here next? You use the Reading modus. To fetch an item, you brew some tea, drink up, and perform a reading on the leaves left behind. Whatever's in your modus that fits the result of the reading best will pop out. It would normally be pretty much RANDOM, but through your understanding of the power of SUGGESTION and the very indefinite nature of fortune-telling, you can bend it to get whatever you want, with some margin of error. Also, you've kind of always had this thing since you left your past life: tea just... appears in your trusty teacup. Brewed and everything. You try not to think too hard about why that happens. You chalk it up to A PSYCHIC POWER OR PARADOX SPACE OR SOMETHING. The obvious problem is that it takes a few minutes to drink tea and perform a reading, so if you need something urgently, you're EXCEPTIONALLY BONED. Your trolltag is beastlyGlorifier and you Hahve a way of ending your sentences with a tribute to the king ahf musclebeasts - who stands tall across Alternia Ô > This all sounds like a bunch of nonsense. That's not really you, is it? Your name is CZAPRA TASSEO and you're really fucking angry that the naturebitch thought she could repress you, her ORIGINAL PERSONALITY. Before your little arson accident a sweep ago, this was you. Energy junkie, adrenaline junkie, maybe even actual amphetamine junkie. "Past you" got a little too much smoke in her respiratory sacs during the fire and hallucinated that some sort of "KING OF MUSCLEBEASTS" had come to save her. She dropped a bunch of mushrooms and ran away from her hive after she put the fire out, in an attempt to engage in a VISION QUEST, which she thinks was successful, hence the whole "wacky nature version of you." Your old personality was repressed, and eventually, forgotten during the sweep after the fire. > But hey, you're back now! I wonder why? Owing to another little "ACCIDENT" that happened recently, you've been jogged back into Naturebitch's consciousness. And you are so pissed off. You and her both know about each other, but since she's still TECHNICALLY IN CONTROL FOR NOW YOU GUESS, she can see everything you do and you can't see a thing she does. It's very frustrating to think that the odds are stacked against the ORIGINAL you by some hokey bitch! You plan on getting your body back in due time, but for now you'll play her little duality game and be her "ALTERNATE PERSONALITY" instead of the other way around which it totally should be. Besides, you kind of have to get your body back eventually; Naturebitch would get you both CULLED with all that wimpy "absconding" shit when you enter the military draft. > Ok, care to quit raging and tell us more about you? You constantly strive to be awesome, and if you were the judge, you'd say that you exceed this expectation EVERY WAKING MINUTE OF YOUR LIFE. You are fiercely loyal to your moirail, Malae Kalist, whose time-related PRANKS you helped to organize and give direction to in the past. She calls you Zappa and you call her Mapples. You're pretty much the ULTIMATE GIRLBROS. By contrast, you keep your cockatiel dad lusus in a cage in the spare room because you hate the squawking. You are very extreme in behavior and beverages, and enjoy multi-week VIDEO GAME SESSIONS, because you're one of the best people out there at them. You down massive quantities of ENERGY DRINKS constantly to keep yourself stimulated. Always have to be alert, always focused, wakeful no sleeping keep steady on target aaah. You're okay with this attitude. You wear sweet RAVE GOGGLES with your symbol on them, because 1) they're awesome and 2) they are also computers, and this helps you keep up with the latest chatter and strategy talk on your current video game obsession, CRAFTSTAR. It is a real-time war simulation game that takes place between three alien races: the Terronians, the Prollcops, and the Czarg. If the reader has been attentive, it should be very obvious which one you always play as. You're also a rather unskilled hacker, but you're getting better at it gradually (you'd certainly be getting on faster if you wasted less time on video games). > Allocate strife specibus Because of your fun habits, you are an advancer rather than an absconder, preferring the handKind specibus. Anything you can do with your hands is a weapon. You are DISPROPORTIONATELY STRONG AND FAST for your size because you're always tweaking on uppers, but you're still somewhat fragile due to your thin frame. > I'm scared to even ask at this point, but I have to. Fetch modus? You use the Shotgun modus. To retrieve an item, you have to shotgun a beverage from a can. That's it. It just gives you the item. For most people all the drinking would be a problem, but with your HABITS it becomes the picture of practicality. Your trolltag is electricShots and Your words are BUZZING with nervous energy, baht who gives a shit about THAT when you're talking to someone AWESOME! »>:) > Art Dump Ahoy Category:Trolls